


Feels Like Home

by Jantique



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is moving back to New York. What—if any—are Steve’s options? How can he keep the man he loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Home

 

_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone._

_I hear you call my name, and it feels like home._

Like A Prayer, Madonna

 

 

Steve looked up from his seat on the sofa when Danny entered the house. The TV was going, but he had stopped listening long ago. 

 

“Danny, it’s late. I thought you were just dropping off Grace. Is everything okay?” Worry colored his voice. 

 

Danny sighed and ran his hand over his hair. “Sorry, Steve. I know I’m late; I should have called. Actually, I was talking to Rachel.” He hesitated, and then said, “Um, we have to talk." 

 

Steve sat up straight and switched off the TV. “We have to talk” was never good news. 

 

Danny sat down in the chair facing Steve. He had news, and he _thought_ he knew how Steve would react—but he couldn’t be sure. 

 

“Um. So. I know that this thing between us—” he waved a hand back and forth “—is still kind of new.” 

 

Steve helpfully volunteered, “Seven months and two weeks.” 

 

Danny was impressed. “Aw, that’s sweet, babe. Is that since, what, the first time we….” 

 

“That’s since our first kiss. Our first time together was three days later. You moved in three weeks after that.” They smiled. Both men remembered the occasions very well. 

 

Then Danny sat back, the smile falling from his face. 

 

“The thing is, what I was talking to Rachel about, is that there are going to be some changes in our lives. Big changes. And I don’t know how you’re going to feel about them. Ah … Stan is being transferred back to New York. A promotion, or at least that’s how Rachel put it.” 

 

Steve was stunned. _New York_! That meant Danny would follow Grace back to the East Coast. “When?” he managed to get out, through a suddenly dry mouth. 

 

“Stan’s going in a couple of weeks, but Rach will stay here until the end of the school year.” 

 

The school year. Of course. Then Rachel would take Grace, and Danny would follow behind, like a dog on a leash. Steve couldn’t blame Danny. Grace was his only child; of course he had to be with her. But Steve would lose him. 

 

“Steve, are you okay?” Danny’s voice cut through the fog. “You don’t look so good. You want a glass of water or something?” 

 

Steve ran his hand over his face, pulling himself together. “No, I—I’m okay. Don’t worry about me. So I guess you’ll be able to move back to Newark, and still see Grace. That’s great, Danny, really.” 

 

“ _Move to Newark_?! No—what are you—” Danny sighed and shook his head. “Listen, Steven—" 

 

_Move to Newark_! That was a brilliant idea! Steve perked up. “Okay, fine, no problem.” 

 

Now Danny was confused. “What are you talking about?” 

 

Steve beamed. “We’ll move to Newark! I’ll come with you—if you want me to.” 

 

Danny smiled fondly. “Oh, babe! Will you just please shut up and _listen_ for one minute? You’re willing to leave Hawai’i and move to New Jersey?” 

 

Steve nodded. 

 

“But Hawai’i is your home. O’ahu is your home. This, right here,” Danny gestured around the room, “this is your _parents’_ home.” 

 

But Steve shook his vehemently no. “No, Danny. I mean, yes, this is my parents’ home. But it’s just a house to me. YOU, you’re my home. Wherever you are, that’s home.” 

 

Danny beamed, as if Steve had gotten the answer exactly right. Which he had. 

 

“So, goofball, if you would be willing to move to New Jersey for me, what makes you think that I wouldn’t be willing to _stay in Hawai’i for you_?!” 

 

Steve was stunned. “But—Grace—“ 

 

“As I was _trying_ to tell you, Rachel is giving me custody of Gracie, at least for the school year. She'll get her for the summer and holidays. Grace will live here with us—if that’s okay with you.” Danny held his breath. 

 

Steve laughed out loud. “Are you kidding? I love Grace! We get on great together! She can have Mary’s old room. If—if she wants to stay with us.” 

 

“Yes, I’m sure she’ll want to. You don’t mind painting it ocean blue, maybe with dolphins, do you?” 

 

Steve smiled. “No, I don’t mind. Now get over here!” 

 

Danny obligingly moved over to the couch, snuggling close to Steve. Steve put his arm around him, unwilling to let go. But a stray thought intruded, and in all good conscience, he had to ask. 

 

“Danno? You know we can still go to New Jersey. If you want to.” 

 

Danny snuggled against Steve’s shoulder. “Yeah, well, I have to admit that this tropical hell-hole has grown on me. A little. It’s _tolerable_. Besides, Chin and Kono can’t run the Five-0 alone, you know.” He leaned his head up for a kiss. Steve leaned down and gladly obliged. 

 

Steve smiled and squeezed just a little tighter. “Admit it, you like it here!” 

 

Danny gave a much-put-upon sigh. “I suppose if you have to be stuck in Paradise, this is the place to be. But you know, Steve, wherever you are, that’s where I’m going to be. That’s the bottom line.” 

 

Steve said softly, “Yeah, Danno, I know. Me, too.” 

 

_“Entreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee: for whither thou goest, I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will lodge: thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God: Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried: the L-RD do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me.”_

Ruth 1:16-17 __

 


End file.
